It's a Whirlwind Time
by Yas-Mai
Summary: This is going to be a story of Helga coming back home and things getting turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1 -- Girl Back in Town

Chapter 1 - Girl Back in Town

It had been 4 years since Helga had walked the streets of Hillwood. That fateful summer day that drove Miriam over the edge had changed the girl's world a lot. Coming back to her old town for her senior year isn't exactly what Helga wanted. As she walked and saw many of the places she use to visit with her friends, she soon began to wonder who still lived there besides Phoebe and Gerald.

As she walked she turned the corner to see Slausen's, the old ice cream shop really was still there! She walked in thinking she would get a shake and wait for Phoebe so they could continue the walk. To her surprise there stood a very familiar face, the one she had hoped to see. When she walked in he turned to see, with his oblong shaped head, green eyes and blond hair

They locked eyes and smiled but only for a second when the door opened again, walking in with her gentle stride Lila…. Lila Sawyer.

Hi Arnold! Lila said ever so sweetly…

Hey Lila. Answered Arnold.

Are you ready to order?

Yes I am.

As the pair ordered Helga stood back, looking at the menu yet glancing toward Arnold who couldn't help but look over his shoulder. _He was sure it was her, she looked so familiar yet so different! It had to be her… but what would she be doing back here, she's left all those years ago and never said goodbye_. Lila noticed his distracted demeanor,

Are you alright Arnold? Lila asked while taking a hold of her vanilla ice cream.

H-Huh… uh yea I'm fine. Arnold told her while running his hand threw his blond locks.

You look quite distracted…. Do you know that girl? Lila asked shyly.

Huh.. Who? Oh her he said looking over his shoulder again.. She looks familiar but I don't think I know her.

As the pair walked to take a seat Helga walked to the counter for her chocolate shake. A moment later Lila stood to go to the ladies room… as she walked away Helga looked over at Arnold again more than a little pived that he would be with her! While she contemplated walking over to him, the door opened again…. there was Phoebe.

Phebes! Helga said I she opened her arms to her old friend.

Helga! Phoebe said happily yet like her quite self.

When Arnold heard the name he started to choke on his shake….. _He knew it was her! She's back! After all these years she was back!_

Helga and Phoebe turned to look at the commotion, Phoebe walked and spoke so gently to Arnold.

Are you ok?

I'm ok… yea.. Hi Phoebe.. He smiled towards her. Helga walked up to them..

Hey there Football Head. She smirked, Feeling ok there?

Hi Helga. He looked up at here even after all these years and his growth spurt she was still a head taller than him.

How have you been? Long time no see, what are you doing here?

I've decided to grace P.S. 219 with my presence this senior year. She answered with her old hint of annoyance.

Oh really! Arnold said as Lila returned from the ladies room, stopping short to see the interaction within the group.

Hello there Phoebe, how are you doing? asked Lila smiling sweetly.

I'm good thank you answered Phoebe, while taking Helga's elbow….

Well Helga and I will be leaving now, have a nice day. As the girls walked away Arnold couldn't help but look at Helga as her hips swayed from side to side.

Once outside Phoebe and Helga walked side by side towards the baseball park.

I'm sooo happy you're back, Helga. Phoebe said with a little giggle in her voice.

Me too, Phebes. Said Helga.

Had you said Hello to Arnold back there, before I came in? She asked curiously yet nervous.

Nah, He was with Li-LAH…. Helga scowled.

Oh… I see.

Are they together?

What…. oh umm I… ahhh…. yes. Phoebe finally answered.

Of course. Said Helga hiding a little ping of hurt. _why does it even matter she asked herself? why does it hurt? it's been 4 years you'd think I'd have moved on by now…. ahh_ Helga sighed and looked over at Phoebe.

Who else is still in this old dump of a town? Helga asked a little sad after leaving Slausen's.

Oh… Well everyone actually. Said Phoebe with her usual happy smile. She's grown in the past few years but she was still little next to Helga.

When they arrived at the baseball park they took a seat on a bench overlooking the playing field. As the two girls sat down the boys playing couldn't help but look over. They recognized Phoebe, but weren't to sure of the blond next to her.

Hey Phoebe! Gerald shouted with a wave of his glove.

Hi Gerald she called back with a little wave. Soon all the boys walked over to the girls to see who the bombshell blond was. As they got closer they started talking to the girls.

Hello little lady. Said Stinky

Hi, smirked and winked Sid

Gerald smiled and nodded his head, He said nothing but had recognized her plus Phoebe couldn't keep a secret from her boyfriend! She had spilled the beans about Helga coming back just a few days ago but swore him to secrecy.

Harold just said hi, but being he was last he is the one Helga responded to.

Hey, Fat Boy. Helga smirked and waved at the 4

As soon as they heard her voice their mouths opened wide. Holy crap! They shouted in unison, all they seemed to be able to do was stare and look at one another.

Helga Pataki! What are you doing here? Harold finally broke the silence… everybody thought you were dead! Where have you been?

Hahah not just yet. Helga answered while sipping her shake that had gotten a little warm after their walk. As she walked to throw it away she the boys couldn't help but watch her walk away. Wow how things had changed. Never before would they be looking at Pataki that way. But she looked hot!

I moved away the summer after 7th grade, Mariam decided she wanted to start "fresh" but now we're back just in time for the new school year.

Well damn! Said Harold.

Welcome back! Said Sid and Stinky.

Thanks boys. Helga was in a better mood then after leaving Slausen's.

Well we'll leave you to your little game, Helga waved her hand dismissively and turned to Phoebe to walk away from the park.

After leaving Bob Mariam had never actually filed for divorce, so when the "Beeper King" had his car accident and passed the house had become Mariams. Helga and Phoebe walked back toward her old home. She was still trying to get use to her old room with it's polka dot heart wall paper. As the girls walked into her old house she heard the blender going in the kitchen so she just went straight to her room with Phoebe.

How have you liked your first day back in Hillwood asked Phoebe.

It's alright, I guess….. She answered while her brows furrowed together.

Seeing Arnold again wasn't exactly what you had hoped for was it….. Phoebe said shyly…

You always notice more than you let on don't you.. Helga smiled a Phoebe. I don't think he knew it was me phebes…. I don't think he recognized me..

Well you have changed quite a bit! Phoebe said timidly while eyeing Helga.

Hahaha…. yea I guess I have Helga said as she pushed her chest out. All Helga wanted to do at this point was ask her everything about Arnold…. She wanted to know everything she had missed, but just didn't know where to start….

Phoebe knew her look and just started talking about him. His on the baseball team. He has been with Lila for 2 years now. He was the first one to ask about you when school started and you weren't there…

Helga quickly turned to look at Phoebe.. With eyes full of wonder and fear. _He asked about me! Why? It's not like he really cared… He has always liked Li-LAH…._

Why did he ask about me? Helga finally broke her silence..

He said it was weird without you there..

He… he said that!?

Yes. He looked quite sad when he realized you weren't coming back.

Well I'm back now!

What's that suppose to mean?

Well… I don't really know…

Did you ever stop loving him?

Helga let her head hang…

I see.. Well as you saw today he is… taken…

Yea I saw… But do you think he ever thinks of me?

I-I'm not sure… no one has spoken of you since that year..

Oh, Helga said while sounding a little hurt.

Her time away had soften her, being so much more aware of her feeling and actually showing them is not something Helga was use to. It's definitely going to be interesting next week once school starts once again. In the meantime it's time to bond with her old friend.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Sitting High

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They belong to their owner: Chris Bartlett.**

 **Title: It's a Whirlwind Time**

 **Last Chapter: Helga is back in town after 4 years and not much has changed in that time except for her. Arnold is with Lila and Helga doesn't like it.**

 **Author's Note: Well here is the second chapter to my little story. I have hopes for it, but I've never been much of a writer just a daydreamer. I hope if you're reading so far you like it. Enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter 2 - Sitting High

 _I've been back for over a week and he hasn't as much as said hi…. I can't believe him! ugh but what can you expect from stupid Football Head!_ Helga was sitting in her old room getting ready for the first day of school in the morning. Definitely not looking forward to being in the same place as him and stupid Li-Lah all day….

It's morning now and Helga had barely slept because of how nervous she was. As she sat on the edge of her bed looking over to her closet deciding what would be the perfect outfit to visually SLAP arnold in the face. _Why am I soo worked up over him! He never looked at me as more than a friend back then so why would he now!? I need to stop thinking of him…_

With that thought Helga stood to get ready, so went with a mix of comfort and provocative. Ripped skinny jeans and a pink v-neck tee that had a deep v that showed just enough of Helga's ample chest to make heads turn. 'Today is a light makeup day' She thought as she walked towards her mirror. After finally being ready Helga walked out of her house to go to the bus stop, and there she found Arnold! _Why is he here? Sunset Arms is the next stop..?_ As she walked up looking down at her feet he turned towards her.

H-Hi Helga! He said beaming his old smile she had dreamed about all those years.

Uh.. Hi Arnold. She said in a whisper.

How have you been?

Umm good. You?

I'm ok. What brought you back?

Mariam. What are you doing here? Doesn't Sunset Arms have a stop closer?

Ah, yea.. yea it does…. but I-I wanted to go to school with you today…

Oh… umm Why?

Well.. we hadn't had a chance to catch up so I thought maybe we could now, before school.

Sure, I guess why the hell not. She said trying to hold back her enthusiasm

So.. where did you move to?

Ahh into Jersey actually..

Eww really! I thought you hated Jersey!?

Oh well I did… ahh still do but it's not like I had much of a say.

That's true. Ahh did you have much of a say in coming back?

Mariam told me what happened and asked if I wanted to come back. I figured why not.. it's not like we had anything going on over there.

As Helga talked Arnold couldn't help but look her up and down. Soaking in everything about her.. her creamy white skin, her long smooth arms and those long blond locks that fell down to the small of her back. Helga couldn't help but notice how Arnold just nodded to her words but continued to look at her. She looked at him with similar intensity but never broke away from her answers to his questions.

As she opened her mouth to ask about Lila the bus pulled up, as they got on the saw they were the only ones on at that time. They paid their fares and took a seat in the middle of the bus… sitting next to Arnold was something Helga never thought she would experience again. She could smell him… a mix of minty toothpaste and lavender body wash. Taking a deep whiff of him as if to cement the smell into her mind, she leaned over..

When did you finally snag Lila?

Oh umm Homecoming during sophomore year.. he said while he fidgeted with his fingers.

Wow long time. Lucky you… congrats…. she said with a tinge of pain.

Thanks… ahh do you have a… umm b-boyfriend.

Nah… I tried that but he was… not what I wanted..

Ohh.. I see.. Do you have your schedule? Arnold asked as they pulled up to the school.

I do yea.

Who's your homeroom teacher? He asked with a hint of hope.

Mr. Acardi.. you?

No way! Saying with surprise and hiding his excitement. Me too!

Ohhh wow… that's awesome! Will you walk me to class? She asked with fluttering eyelashes?

Of course!

Once inside the school everyone seemed to notice the new girl walking with Arnold. As they passed by groups of people would start whispering. Helga didn't have to strain her ear much to be able to pick up what they were saying.

'Who is that?"

'Why is she with Arnold?'

'OMG, is he cheating on Lila?!"

That seemed to be the most prevalent thought from all the girls. The boys on the other hand just nodded at him, fist bumped or high fived.. Arnold was a very popular boy, like always, everyone always seemed to be drawn to him.

So are you gonna walk me to all my classes? Helga said with a smirk

Haha any that are on my route. He said with a little smile

Sweet! Escort.

At that they laughed as they arrived to the classroom. Once walking in Helga found that all their old friends where in that same homeroom. Criminy! as Helga finished saying her favorite word everyone seemed to turn towards the sound. Helga had seem all the boys already but so far none of the girls until that moment. Rhonda was the first to speak.

Hello, I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I've never seen you here before, are you new? She said extending out a hand for a shake.

Hey, it's Helga Pataki.

Rhonda quickly took her hand back, never getting that shake.

Hi Helga said Nadine and Sheena in unison. As the girls spoke in walked Lila with a confused look on her face as she saw her boyfriend standing next to the girl he had said he didn't know.

Hi Lila, have you seen that Helga is back?

Oh, no I hadn't an idea. Hello Helga pleasent to see you again.

Hey, Lila. Helga said as she turned towards the desks to take a seat.

At that moment Mr. Arcadia walked in and started the class. After a long day of wandering halls and seemingly useless classes. It was time to leave this place that Helga already seemed to hate. While walking out the big double doors Helga felt a light tap on her bare arm.

Hey wait up! Let's catch the bus together.

Oh.. um yea sure. Lila won't get mad at you?

Nah, she has the first day of cheerleading already.

Ohh I see.

How was your first day?

It was a total bore.

Yea it usually is. Here never seems to be anything going on here.

Hey wanna go to the park instead of going straight home?

Eh why not. Hey it's mighty pete! It's still here?

Haha yea.. W-Wanna go up? Arnold said as he rubbed the back of his arm. After they climbed the rope ladder, they took a seat in the little treehouse and Arnold stammered to speak..

C-Can I, umm can I tell you something? He asked while looking at his feet.

Oh yea sure. _what could he possible want to tell me? I haven't been here long enough for him to trust me._

It's about Lila… I.. I'm not sure if I really want to be with her anymore..

If Hega had been drinking anything she would have spit it out and choked at the same time. Why are you telling me that?

I'm not really sure. I don't have anyone else to tell.

What about Tall Boy?

Ah well.. he saw everything I did to finally get her and to hear me say I don't want her anymore, I'll never live it down.

I'm pretty sure that's not how best friends work. And it's not like it's the worst thing in the world to break up with your high school girlfriend. _He.. he doesn't want to be with her! YES. but why is he tell me? Does he want me to tell him to stay? And how can I be feeling like this again! it's been 4 years, 4 freaking years how can I still feel like this!_ Even with those thoughts crossing her mind, her heart felt a tinge of hope. Hope that he would open those beautiful green eyes and see her as more than he ever did before! Arnold's phone vibrated as they talked about Helga's writing class.

Hi Lila. Oh practice is over early.. umm yea I'll meet you there. ok, yea, love ya, bye. I-I have to go.. umm.

Yea I heard, Ok see ya tomorrow at school. As they got down the ladder Helga thought about calling Phoebe… Maybe she could help me make sense out of whatever it was that had just happened. Or maybe I'll just leave it alone.. Maybe he just wanted to talk with someone.. I guess i'll just hope we talk like this again.

 **Arthur's Note 2: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm keeping it a slow pace until I can figure out how I want it all to progress. I have a lot of ideas for this story. As you know it's my first one so hopefully I can grow as a writer.**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Lips Locked

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They belong to their owner: Chris Bartlett.**

 **Title: It's a Whirlwind Time**

 **Last Chapter: Arnold made a surprise confession to Helga. She's not really sure how to handle this new information**

 **Author's Note 1: To the guest reviewers, Hi thank you for writing regarding the 1st chapter, I just found those since I can't really work this site yet.. I have many ideas for this story and it will have ups and downs and juicy bits ;). Also to the reviewer who said Lila is a bore… yea I don't like her too haha but hopefully I can make her a bit different than the usual twit we see everywhere... Well I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 - Lips Locked**

Hey Helga, see you at the party!

H-Huh what party?

Rhonda's party duh! She has a party every year to celebrate the first week of classes being over!

Oh.. well I don't think I'm invited..

Of course you're invited Helga. Answered Rhonda with a big insincere smile as she rounded the corner and walked towards Helga and Sid as they stood by their lockers.

Ok cool I'll see if I can make it.

Wonderful, see you tonight. Rhonda said walking away with a sway if her hips.

Yea see you tonight, said Sid with a wink and smirk.

Helga sat on her bed in just an oversized tee contemplating whether to go to the party or not. _I guess with wouldn't be such a bad idea to go.. I could hang out with people and get to know them again… but then again I don't want to see these guys and more then I have to._

Come on Phebes, pick up!

Hello Helga, How are you? answered the timid voice on the other end of the phone call.

Hey Phebes, just a question… are you going to Rhonda's party tonight?

Oh.. why yea. I'm going with Gerald. Are you going?

Well I don't have anyone to go with.. so I'm not sure I want to go..

You can come with me and Gerald.

You think Tall Boy won't mind?

Oh no, of course not Gerald would never mind you coming along.

Haha Ok Phebes, when are you guys going over?

It's starts at 9 so we'll be over in 30 minutes.

Ok great see ya soon :)

 _Noooww…. What do I wear?_ As Helga rummaged through her closet once again she stumbled upon a black and lacy low back tank, it hugged her toned arms and ample chest, pairing it with some jean short shorts. _Looking like this I'll turn some heads, hopefully a football shaped one._

Once Phoebe pulled up infront of Helga's house and blew her horn, she flew down the stairs to get to the car.

Oh my Helga you look nice! Phoebe smiled.

Thanks Phebes, ya look good too. Are you ready to party like there's no tomorrow?!

After a 20 minute drive they pulled up to the Lloyd house. It's still as big as I remembered said Helga from the back seat. Are there really going to be that many people here?

Oh yes! Rhonda's parties always draw a huge crowd. She had a bar and a lot of music so it makes for a few drunken shenanigans.

Haha Ok Phebes, have you partaken in those shenanigans? Helga said with a sly wink

Helga!? Answered Phoebe as they all excited the small car and made their way to the front door. Before they could even knock the door was opened by one of the staff. As the girls walked in with Gerald in tow they walked into a large and open entryway that split into three. Drinks to the left, dance floor to the right and the upstairs. They made a b line to the drinks, Helga was acting normal but inside she felt tense and her heart was beating faster than ever. She'd been to parties while she was in Jersey but they were never this big. Even though she somewhat knew everyone there she was more than a bit out of her element in the crowded house.

Hey now that we have our drinks why don't we go towards the dance floor? Helga said as she grabbed onto Phoebe's hand and pulled her towards the other end of the house. Phoebe could feel the nervousness in Helga from the sweaty grip on her wrist. As they walked towards the larger group of people Helga kept a lookout to see who she could spot, really she just wanted to see if Arnold was there. As they made their way to the couch she spotted him, unfortunately he was with Lila like always. As she saw him he turned his head and made direct eye contact, and when she looked into his eye she saw a glimmer that hadn't been there the last time they spoke. As much as she wanted to go and grab ahold of him and pull him towards the dance floor, she knew it wouldn't be that simple… not with everyone around them, it would draw looks and attention that would quickly lead to rumors.

 _Well I can't go to him.. so I'll make him come to me… or at least wish he could! Where is he at…. hmmmm._

Hey Sid!

Oh hey Helga, nice to see you here, I didn't know you were coming.

Oh well I know either, I wasn't sure I wanted to come.

Well I'm glad you made the wise decision to come. D-Do you want to go grab a drink?

Sure I could use a refill.

As Helga walked out of the room she turned her head to look back towards Arnold who was watching her leave the room. He had a different look on his eyes, one she hadn't seen before. After making it to the bar and getting a second drink, some less strong this time. She need to keep her wits about her she had a plan steadily developing in her mind.

Hey, let's go back to the dance floor. Helga said as she quickly took a hold of Sid's free hand.

Oh yea sure, you like to dance?

Only sometimes and only if the song is good.

You like this song?

It makes for a lot of moving close to each other, Helga said with a glance back and quick wink. As the pair made their way back to the dance floor they caught the eyes of everyone, not because people weren't dancing but rather because it was such a strange pairing. Helga was tall and slender with a toned body and ample assets while Sid didn't seem to get any taller in those 4 yrs. When they reached the center of everyone they started to move to the beat, progressively making their way closer to each other. When they made it to the 3rd song they were dancing nose to nose. Whenever Helga got a chance she would look over hers or Sid's shoulder to try and get a look at Arnold, When she finally spotted him again he standing trying to coax Lila to stand up and follow him to the dance floor. Unfortunately for him it wasn't really going his way.

Lila come on I want to dance. Arnold was practically begging her.

Arnold, I told you I don't like this music. Lila answered while pulling her hand back into her lap.

What's wrong with the song? It's fun to dance to, we can move. God knows we don't ever do that.

Ugh, what do you mean by that?!

I mean we don't do anything fun! Arnold answered in a huff. At this point it wasn't really a whisper between a couple, it had drawn the attention of many of those around them especially Helga. Even though she kept dancing with Sid she didn't move very far away and strained her ear to hear everything she could.

We plenty of fun things! Lila answered as if offended by his statement.

Walking around the mall with Rhonda isn't 'fun', Sitting on the couch while you watch stupid shows isn't 'fun'! Damn it I want to actually do something for once.

At those words it seemed like the whole party had just stopped and everyone turned to look at the blond and redhead that seemed to not notice everyone around them.. When Lila looked away from Arnold she saw all the eyes on them.

And you think screaming at me infront of all our friends is fun! If you want be angry fine, go be angry somewhere else. With that Lila pushed Arnold away from her and stormed off in a fit of anger.

Dude! What was all that about? asked Gerald as he pushed away the crowd that had gathered and was staring at his friend.

H-Huh what.. Arnold turned to look at Gerald and snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. It was nothing, just Lila being a drama queen like always, it's what comes with the territory of being with a royal Arnol You know what… I'm going home.. I see you later Gerald.

As Arnold turned to walk towards the door he decided to go upstairs to the bathroom before leaving… When he was at about to turn the handle he heard his name being called out. As he turned he saw Helga standing next to him looking at him with sweet and kind blue eyes.

Hey Helga…

Are you alright Arnold? That was… quite an argument…

Yea, I'm good just a having a bad night I guess.

Are you leaving?

Yea I'm going to head out.. I don't want to be here any more.. What you, are you staying?

I was thinking about heading out but I came with Phoebe so I don't really have a way to get home on my own..

Well I can give you a ride if you want.. Still live at your old house?

Yup, you still at Sunset Arms?

Haha yea still there. Ok well let's head on out.

Ok, As the pair headed back down the stairs Helga spotted Phoebe and simple waved her hand at her and nodded towards Arnold. Phoebe gave Helga a slightly disappointed look, she knew how Helga still felt about him but she wouldn't do anything.. would she?

They were in the car and singing along to the song playing in the radio when they pulled up to Helga's house.

Well we're here, Arnold said as he turned down the radio.

Oh.. wow really.. that was quick.

Haha yea I guess that's what happens when you're having fun.

I guess so.. Helga leaned forward to give Arnold a hug as a thank you. When she started to pull away they stayed nose to nose and just stared into eachother's eyes. Then Helga moved to give Arnold a kiss. He gasped in surprise of her tender and warm lips on his. After a short moment he leaned into the kiss and slowly separated her lips with his. Turning a small peck into far more then that. The blonds pulled away from each other and Helga stepped out of the packard and waved Arnold goodbye.

As Helga stepped into her house she turned and put her back against the closed door and slid down letting out a sigh of comfort and relief. _Agh he kissed me… Oh my god he KISSED ME! ahhh yes it's working._

 **Author's Note 2: Woah… right lol. I hope you like it. And to the guest reviewer that said I need to add "" marks I'd like to explain my set up a bit.. the italicized writing without quotes are inner thoughts, conversations that Helga and maybe other characters are having with themselves, while the writing that's just one line at a time is conversations they are having with each other. I'm not a fan of "" marks which is why I just slant the writing. I hope that makes it easier to understand.**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Falling Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They belong to their owner: Chris Bartlett.**

 **Title: It's a Whirlwind Time**

 **Last Chapter: Rhonda's first party of the year! Some dancing and a kiss!**

 **Author's Note 1: Ok, last chapter I tried to explain my formatting and I've received more comments on it so I'll adjust it. The previous is just my prefered formatting and maybe since it's all playing out in my head it makes more sense.. lol well I hope this is better for you all to read.**

Chapter 4 - Falling Rain

It was Sunday evening and Helga's phone had been going off all weekend long with Arnold's calls and text. She had been ignoring them in an effort to keep her plan in place. She couldn't act like the kiss was much more than just a kiss. Unfortunately at this point it was getting harder to ignore the constant vibration on her nightstand, so she had decided that at the next call she would answer.

"Hello" said Helga nonchalantly

"H-Hey.. Helga, How are you? I've been calling and texting.. why haven't you answered me? Arnold's voice sounded hurt but also frustrated. To the point that Helga didn't know how to process it.

"Oh.. sorry about that. I've been busy with Miriam and some house stuff" Helga lied but she had decided what she was going to say before hand.

"I see, well what are you doing now? Are you busy or can you hang out for a bit? He sounded nervous but hopeful.

"Ah.. sure, I can meet you at Slausen's in 15." Helga said as she scanned the room for a new shirt to wear.

"Ok. See ya in 15." As Arnold hung up on the call he let out a sigh of relief with a renewed sense of hope of what could happen with the beautiful blond. Helga rushed around her room getting ready, she had been sitting around at home in sweats all weekend. Finally she found a sheer red shirt and some skinny jeans, evenings were finally starting to cool down after a hot summer. Helga walked up the street towards Sunset Arms looking to see if Arnold pops out. Once we made it to the corner Arnold comes out and quickly spots her on the mostly empty street. She crosses the street and so does he and quickly catches up to her.

"Hey, nice to see ya" Arnold said with a sweet and honest smile on his face.

"Hey yourself" answered Helga with a small smirk coming across her face.

"How was your busy weekend?" Arnold said with a hint of questioning in his voice.

With a chuckle in Helga answered him "It was pretty boring, actually" He hadn't believed her story but it didn't really matter. He had gotten his wish of seeing her. As they walked and talked they finally made it to the ice cream shop. Like a gentleman Arnold opened the door and held it for Helga to walk in front of him. As she did he took a deep breath and took in her sweet vanilla scent. As she walked past him she glanced back to see him looking her up and down. As she was turning forward again they looked eyes, it was just for a second but it was intense and it felt much longer.

After the pair made their orders Arnold picked up the tab much to Helga's protest. They proceeded to make their way to a table and sat down. For a moment everything was quiet and neither of them dare speak first. As Helga sat there looking at Arnold's deep green eyes she thought about they kissed they had shared. About what it meant to her and what, if anything, it meant to him. " _why won't he say anything?! it was his idea to hang out… ugh"_ As Helga sat and thought to herself Arnold did the same thing, he was thinking what to say first.. but before he could speak, Helga broke the silence.

"So why did you want to hang out?" She said trying to hide her nerves

"Oh well… I-I wanted to talk about friday night.." He said while fidgeting with his straw.

"Oh.. what about it" She said calmly

"Well… the kiss" He whispered and looked around to make sure he wasn't heard.

"Ah that… well you see… I was a bit tipsy and well… I didn't really mean for that to happen. It was just a mistake" She said it so coldly and calculated. As the worded were processed in Arnold's mind a little bit of him broke. He had held so much silent hope that when she said that he didn't know how to respond. He wanted to call bullshit on him, that he knew how she had felt for him all those years, but he couldn't. If she didn't want him, he wasn't going to out himself for nothing.

"Really… that's all!? I've been over here racking my brain about it hahaha.. Well I'm glad it wasn't meant to mean anything" As soon as the words were done coming out of his mouth he looked down and started drinking his shake again in an effort to steady himself. They sat and drank their shakes with meaningless chit chat and soon parted ways on their walks home.

"You did what!?" Phoebe was practically yelling at Helga as they walked from the car to the front doors of the school.

"You heard me Phebes, plus it's not that big of a deal, he told me it's didn't mean anything to him anyways, there's nothing to make a deal of" She spoke with a lot of stain in her voice as she tried to hide the hurt.

"Helga, I know you… that might be what he says but I'm talking about you here. You've always loved him, to kiss him and then have him say it meant nothing! That hurts and I know it!" Phoebe spoke quietly but firmly she knew what she was say was true even though she'd rather not think of her best friend as being hurt by her own dumb plan. She hadn't been filled in but she knew Helga had been scheming something.

"Ok.. Phoebe fine! You're right it hurt! but there isn't anything I can do about it anymore, my stupid plan was just that stupid…. now can we just get into homeroom so we can move on with our lives"

"Ok Helga we can talk later.. and we WILL talk." As they walked into the classroom Phoebe gave Helga and firm look but all she did was give a nod in acknowledgement. The girls sat down in their seats a few rows apart, Helga was surrounded by others, they all said their hellos and Helga responded but never past a simply hi. She said quietly thinking and trying to figure out what's what at this point. Her plan had fallen apart and she didn't feel like scheming anymore. She was going to let things be and just be happy that Arnold is happy or content with his relationship.

"Why did you kiss Arnold?" Said Lila as she stood over Helga's desk, as the words made it to Helga's ears and she looked up to see the fair skin and red haired girl looking disheveled and hurt. With a sigh of annoyance Helga prepared herself for a battle of words she had not anticipated would be happening today.

"What do you want me saw Lila, shit happens sometimes." Helga shuffled the things on top of her desk in an attempt to dismiss Lila and make her go away?

"How can you say that Helga! This kind of thing doesn't just happen" Lila responded trying to keep her usual calm composure.

"Is this really the place you want to be having this little chat Lila? Right in front of all our classmates, many of Arnold's oldest friends and some of mine too? Do you really feel this is the right place and time?" Helga spoke a little louder and with a lot more gusto. Lila had pushed her more than enough this morning and she wasn't looking to take that.. not from her. Lila stood there for what seemed like forever trying to decide what she was going to say next. Unfortunately that time never came, as she prepared her words the scene was interrupted but Arnold walking into the classroom. Even though the confrontation had be quiet and peaceful the whole class had still tuned in and when he came into the room everyone turned to look at the boy in the center of the bickering. Arnold quickly walked to his seat and opened up his book as if to study, but mostly to try and get the eyes of all the other student off of him.

"There you go Lila, go ask him. I'm barely a part of this, there is a bigger issue and you know it has nothing to do with me. So go talk to him and leave me alone." As she finished her sentence she simply sat down. She wasn't going to entertain Lila little show anymore. The bigger issue for Lila was Arnold and Helga wanted none of it at this point. Lila started to walk away from Helga and towards Arnold but as she grew closer to his desk, Mr. Acardi walked into the room breaking the long silence in the room.

As classes ended student spilled out into the halls and towards the double doors to the street. Helga had come with Phoebe in the morning but in an effort to avoid the talk she decided to walk towards the bus and make the trip home by herself. When she reached the bus stop much to her disappointment there stood Arnold and Gerald. Since the boys played basketball and baseball their fall afternoons were pretty empty. Helga decided not to pay any attention to them and just wait for the bus with headphones blaring. The boys watched her walk up almost bracing themselves for an attack from Helga Pakati, her attacks were legendary for how deep her words could dig into you. But nothing came from her mouth much to their surprise and fear. If she wasn't ready to go on the attack now… when would she? They loaded onto the crowded bus and took the last 3 seats… all next to each other with Arnold being in the middle of Helga and Gerald. Gerald nudge his elbow into Arnold's ribs trying to coax him into talking to the girl. But he stayed quiet and when the bus reached their stop Arnold practically ran off and away from her.

Helga made it home and went into her room.. and leaped onto her bed… with a long quiet sigh she moaned "Damn Football Head" As she laid in bed the silence was broken with a loud crack of thunder roaring in the sky and a sudden downpour of rain. There was nothing Helga loved more than walking in the rain when she was feeling down. So she hopped out of bed and grabbed her rainboots and coat as she set out to go on a walk much to Miriam's disapproval.

As she walked out there was a steady fall of rain coming down from the sky. She walked towards the park slowly while the rain fell down around her. Once there she sat on a bench and thought to herself. Everything that had happened was her fault, but she didn't feel bad about it, just hurt that the kiss had meant nothing to him.. especially after him tell her he didn't want to be with Lila anymore… it made no sense " _oh Arnold.. why must you always play with my heart and emotions like this… how many times will I be hurt by you.."_ Helga let out a sigh and looked towards the sky and let the rain fall on her face as if to wash away the pain she was feeling. It needed to go away, it needed to leave her heart.


End file.
